


Hello I love you

by purrfector



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrfector/pseuds/purrfector
Summary: The inquisitor writes Cassandra a love song.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Hello I Love You by Ima Robot. Sorry if this is ooc, I've never wrote fanfic before but I recently fell in love with the Dragon Age games and I plan on making more :)

Inquisitor Scarlett always had a knack for getting herself into trouble, but this had to be the stupidest thing she's ever done. She was currently tipsy, sitting in close proximity with Cassandra, and writing a love song. Dorian would’ve considered this much needed progress, except Cassandra hadn’t realized the song was meant for her and had assumed it was another woman in Skyhold.  
“How exactly do you start a love song? I love thee?”  
Cassandra groaned, “Your idea of romance is worse than Sera’s. Read to me what you already have and I will help you fix it.”  
“Assuming it needs to be fixed? I’ll have you know this is the best thing you’ll ever hear.” Scarlett grinned as Cassandra rolled her eyes but she was smiling too, “If you laugh just know I’ll have Sera throw cookies at you.”  
Scarlett hesitated slightly before clearing her throat, “Hello I have something to say. Remember me? We met the other day. Anyway I think that you’re really great.”  
“It is not… terrible, but you can do better than that.”   
“You are better than butter on bread-”  
Cassandra badly muffled her laughter, “Really, Inquisitor?”  
Scarlett glared at her, “Its very romantic! And I told you, you don’t have to call me inquisitor.” She let out a small laugh, “It really is terrible isn’t it?”  
“You’re not finished yet, keep reading.”  
“If you were a sweater I’d wear you on my head. Why is butter so good on bread? Its you.”  
Both women were laughing now, faces flushed, leaning on each other slightly. Scarlett let herself enjoy the peace for once, the stress of being inquisitor being pushed away for the next day.  
Once they calmed themselves, Scarlett sang the last line she’d written, “Just tried to let you know that I love you so. And now I’ll let you go.”  
Cassandra smiled, “It is certainly… something. I am sure that she will enjoy it, the fact that you wrote it yourself is a lovely gesture which she will appreciate.”  
“Cassandra Pentaghast? Did you just say the word “lovely’? You must’ve had more to drink than I thought.” Cassandra gently pushed the mage as Scareltt grinned. “Back to the main point, do you have any advice to fix this monstrosity?”  
“Tell her what’d you give up for her.”  
“All the bread in Ferelden.”  
“One day they will write about how much the inquisitor loved bread.”  
Scarlett grinned, “They’ll always write about how hilarious I am, don’t forget about that.”  
“How could I forget.”  
“Okay, okay, how about this? So I guess you’re probably busy and things. Doing you hair or whatever you’re doing that's so cool. You’re the best, just wanted to say you knock me out. So get back to whatever it is you’re doing that's so cool. I’ll get back to kicking rocks down in Skyhold. Write me back if you want to.”  
“Is that really what you do in your free time? Kick rocks?”  
Scarlett laughed, “That's what you focused on? And yeah, sometimes, when I’m not with you or our other friends.”  
Cassandra shook her head but she was smiling softly. “Sometimes you are impossible. But I am sure if she truly loves you she will enjoy your song. It is better than anything I could write.”  
The inquisitor smiled shyly, rubbing her neck. “I hope you’re right. Maybe if the song doesn’t impress her I should do some cool mage tricks.”   
“Not without Dorian’s supervision.”  
Scarlett stuck her tongue out, “You wound me, Lady Cassandra. But I should probably let you get some rest before you completely get bored of me. Sleep well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She began to gather her things, smiling as Cassandra helped her up.  
“I don’t think you could bore me. Goodnight, Scarlett.” Cassandra smiled, beautiful and soft, face flushed, lips curved perfectly. And the inquisitor ran to her room.


	2. And I You

For the next week after that night, the inquisitor practiced her song every chance she got. She practiced mostly in her room, but she also sang it for Cole who was more than happy to listen. She sang until it haunted her dreams, a reminder that she was going to have to actually confess to Cassandra. When that day finally arrived, Scarlett felt a pit of dread in her stomach. She knew Cassandra cared for her, but she also knew that there was a perfectly high chance that her care didn’t exceed past friendship. She spared a few quick glances at the warrior in question as she did her training exercises before she finally gained the courage to exit her room and approach the woman.  
As she saw Scarlett walking towards her, Cassandra placed down her sword. “Good morning, inquisitor. Did you sleep well?”  
Scarlett sighed, “Its Scarlett, and yes I slept well but um, I uh, I have a question to ask you.”  
A puzzled expression crossed the warrior’s face,“Oh?”  
Her face flushed and she began to fiddle with her hair. All composure exited the mage’s mind and she stumbled over her words, “Do you.. do you think you could meet me in this small clearing outside Skyhold? I need to speak with you about something important, and I think it would be done best privately.”  
Cassandra nodded, a small smile on her face. “Of course, inquisitor.”  
Scarett grinned, “Great! I uh.. I’ll see you then.” She stumbled over her feet as she awkwardly left and resisted the urge to slap her hands over her face.

Scarlett drummed her fingers against her thigh, her mind was swimming with nothing but terrible ‘what if” scenarios and fears that she would lose everything she had with Cassandra. The candles she had set out around the clearing flickered softly, a calming atmosphere she much appreciated. She took deep breath after breath, trying to settle her nerves when soft footsteps approached.  
“Inquisitor?”  
Scarlett yelped indignantly. “Cassandra! You actually came?” She couldn’t hide the surprise and confusion from her voice, afraid that this was just a terrible dream.  
“You told me to, remember?” Now Cassandra sounded confused. She stood awkwardly in the clearing, not sure if her presumptions about the situation were correct. The inquisitor was her closest friend, Cassandra never wished to assume anything about her.  
“Of course I remember I just… That's not the point. You remember that really shitty song I wrote? I’m going to sing it for you now, please don’t laugh.”  
Cassandra sat on a nearby rock, eyes staring intently at the inquisitor, her eyes full of curiosity.  
Scarlett looked away from Cassandra, scared to meet her eyes and began to sing. She messed up a few times in the beginning but Cassandra stayed quiet. As she began to finish the song she could feel the tears begin to pool at her eyes, her voice began to shake and her legs felt like they’d give out at any moment.  
Once she was done, Scarlett swallowed hard and lowered her gaze to the ground, “You mean so much to me Cassandra. I’m sorry this isn’t the romantic sweeping off your feet you deserve, but I’ve never been what anyone deserves. I beg you, if you don’t feel the same let us forget this. Your friendship means too much to me to lose over my bumbling feelings.” Her voice cracked on the last few words, her desperation finally breaking out.  
Cassandra wasted no time in approaching the inquisitor, she gently cupped the woman’s face in her hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Scarlett hesitantly placed her hands on the warrior’s hips, her mind filled with nothing but Cassandra, her touch, her scent, her taste. When they pulled apart, both women had the most smitten smiles.  
“I promise one day I’ll really sweep you off your feet.”  
Cassandra laughed, “You already have.”  
Scarlett’s blush deepened and her smile broadened, “I love you.” She whispered, like it was meant to be a secret for Cassandra only even though all of Skyhold knew already.  
“And I you.” Cassandra kissed the inquisitor again, clinging to her like she would be gone when she opened her eyes.  
When the inquisitor greeted Cassandra with a kiss the next morning, no one was surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
